potterpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Potter
'Harry James Potter '(31st of July''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire1980), is a wizard and a former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; he was sorted into Gryffindor House. Biography Early Life Harry was born into the pure-blood Potter family, as well as the muggle Evans family, in the summer of 1980. His christening was kept rather quiet due to his being hunted by Voldemort. However, when he was but an infant, Voldemort discovered the Potters' cottage, and killed the Potters. However, upon turning his wand upon Harry and trying to kill him, the curse rebounded and Voldemort was defeated. 1991-1992 School Year This year, Harry was made aware by the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, of the existence of magic, something his aunt and uncle had kept secret from him for a long while. Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley, where he bought his school supplies according to a list sent by Professor McGonagall. He also met the mysterious wandmaker, Ollivander, who sold him a wand that was the brother of Voldemort's. Ollivander, and Harry's wand, would both be important later on in Harry's life. 1992-1993 School Year During the Second Year at his time during Hogwarts, he was blocked from Platform 9 3/4 by a house-elf named Dobby (Who was also owned by the Malfoy House at this time). Dobby knew that their would be "great danger at Hogwarts", but Harry stole Arthur Weasley's magical car, and got to Hogwarts that way. 1993-1994 School Year 1994-1995 School Year 1995-1996 School Year 1996-1997 School Year Horcrux Hunt/Battle . Later Life After the war, Harry became an Auror and helped the newly reformed Ministry of Magic to clean up the laws and such, as did his friends Ron and Hermione. In or before 2017, Harry had probably married Ginny Weasley, as he had three children with her. In September of that year, he and his wife went to King's Cross Station to see off their kids. Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Harry Potter had hair that was known to be messy, with a chronic inability to lie flat or be tamed by brushing. It was also known to grow very quickly. He inherited his mother's green eyes and wore spectacles from an early age. He was always rather skinny, described as "specky and scrawny," but grew tall in his teenage years. Relationships Cho Chang Harry had a crush on Cho in forth and fifth year. In forth year, Cedric Diggory was her boyfriend. They just drifted apart in fifth year, because her friend Marietta had betrayed Dumbledore's Army. Ginny Weasley Harry and Ginny got together in his sixth year. Ginny had a crush on Harry for years and Harry fell in love with her when she kissed Dean Thomas. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Wizard of the Month Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Elder Wand owners Category:Elder Wand masters Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Horcrux hunters Category:Horcrux destroyers Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter participants Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Orphans Category:Aurors Category:Gryffindors